


Destiel Road trip

by Winchester_kaz2y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a cutie, Destiel - Freeform, First published fic, Fluff, I'm so so bad at tagging sry, M/M, Road Trips, Sabriel - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little angst at the beginning but mostly cute, dean is head over heels for cas, gabriel is good a board games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_kaz2y5/pseuds/Winchester_kaz2y5
Summary: Cas misses heaven so Dean takes him to see the most beautiful places in North America





	Destiel Road trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic tell me how I did and I'll try to publish more

Dean sat on the bunkers leather couch, watching his boyfriend, Castiel, attempt to cook. “Whatcha making Cas?” Dean asked, amused. Cas looked up from a smoking pan and turned around to look at Dean. “I am mak-” Cas started before he tripped over one of three aprons that lay on the kitchen floor. “I am making a bowl of cereal” Cas muffled into the floor, disgruntled. Dean threw his head back laughing. It wasn’t always easy living with an angel, but Dean didn’t care because Cas was his second half, not to mention his better one. Even though Cas was constantly asking strange questions and occasionally creating embarrassing situations, Dean was never frustrated with him. Dean knew Cas had a hard time living on earth and that he still missed heaven.

“What does that do?” Cas asked, pointing at the camera app on Dean’s phone. Dean decided it was about time Cas had a real phone. Dean had given him a burner for emergencies but he was getting annoyed at the constant stream of questions about “human devices of communication”, maybe if Cas had a phone of his own he’d figure out how they work. “This,” Dean smiled, he turned towards Cas kissing him on the cheek and took a picture. The picture turned out looking a little awkward, because Cas was frowning in confusion. Dean kept it anyways.

Two days after Dean got Cas his first phone he stood over Cas, who was sitting on the edge of their bed and watched Cas stare at his new phone and slowly type one letter at a time into Google. The words b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l p-l-a-c-e-s formed slowly on the search bar. Dean had to help Castiel find the images and watched Cas scroll through pictures of sunsets and starry skies. “Hey Cas,” Dean thought aloud, “have you ever been on a road trip?” 

“You sure you’ll be okay, Sammy?” Dean held Sam in a one-armed hug. Sam gave his brother one of his famous bitch faces “I’m 32, Dean.” “You also started the apocalypse. Bitch,” Dean smirked “Jerk” Sam smiled.

“Where are we going, Dean?” Cas asked for the sixth time. “Everywhere,” Dean said turning the key of his Impala.

“Alright Cas, I’ll tell you.” Dean answered a while later, “remember when I asked if you’ve ever been on a road trip, you said no. Well, I was thinking about how much you miss heaven,” Dean paused to look at Cas, “So I decided to take you to all the best places I know. Heaven on Earth,” he finished. Cas was quiet. Dean looked over anxiously, only to see tears streaming down Castiel's face. “Oh, Cas, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset, we can go home,” Dean said in a panic. Cas whipped around to face Dean showing him a huge smile “I’m not sad, Dean. I love you. So much.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief “Oh thank god. Okay! So our first stop is California.”

“From what I understand Dean this is not California,” Castiel said as Dean pulled the Impala into an empty patch of desert. “Nope, but when you take a road trip you have to sleep on the side of the road, so you don’t fall asleep halfway through an intersection,” Dean explained with a tired smile. After Dean had laid the seats of the Impala as far back as they went, he pulled Cas closer to him until Cas’s head was on his shoulder. “I don’t believe this is a standard sleeping position,” Cas mumbled. Dean just laughed and leaned over to kiss the top of Castiel’s head.

The next day Dean pulled the Impala into a parking space next to a beautiful beach in California. A quick change into bathing suits and Cas and Dean were running towards the ocean and soon being swept around in the waves and laughing harder than either of them had in too long. Dean ducked his head under the water and grabbed Cas’s leg to scare him, and to his great satisfaction Castiel let out a loud screech and started flailing around. When they both burst out of the water Castiel jumped at Dean dragging them both under again. They spent the rest of the afternoon splashing in the water and eating day-old sandwiches from a diner near the beach. Sometime later Dean pulled a blanket out of the trunk of the Impala and lay it out on the sand. “This is what we came here for Cas. Sit. We’ll see it in a minute,” Dean said as he sat down on the blanket. Cas sat beside Dean leaning on him and waiting for the big surprise. All of a sudden the clouds started changing to pinks and oranges, the sky looked like fire. Castiel’s eyes lit up with excitement, he turned to Dean who was smiling at him. “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel whispered like the sunset was their secret. “So I take it you like the road trip so far,” Dean smirked. “SO FAR?” Castiel said with excitement. Dean leaned in and slung his arm around Castiel, “Oh, Cas this only the beginning. I told you, we’re going everywhere.”

Dean loved a lot of things. He loved Cas, he loved pie, he loved Sam and the Impala, however, Dean did not love Canadian border security. After a long search of the Impala and some questions that definitely were not answered truthfully, they finally drove through the border into Alberta. Cas watched with wonder as they past farms and wheat fields. Early fall was the perfect time to drive through the prairies. Dean was starting to worry about Sam being alone for almost a month even though they had only been gone for six days so far, then again now that Sam and Gabriel had the bunker to themselves they were probably creating havoc together at least. Dean sent a text to Sam anyways; 

So assuming all of Kansas isn’t on fire yet, how’s it going down at the bunker -D

Well other than the fact that Gabe’s kicking my ass at every board game we own, things are great -S

Good. Cas and I are having the time of our lives up in moose country, I’m serious, I almost hit three because they travel in flocks (you’d fit right in). Miss you, man, see you in a couple weeks -D

After a few half-hour naps to get Dean through the 32-hour drive to High-Level Alberta Dean and Cas collapsed on a shitty motel bed. “Not the five-star hotel I was dreaming of... But there’s free breakfast and I really need a whole 12 hours of sleep,” Dean said a bit dismayed but mostly tired. The next morning Cas and Dean woke up to the smell of diner coffee and maple syrup. At breakfast, Dean and Cas shared pancakes drenched in maple syrup. “Thank god for Canada and maple syrup.” Dean smiled through a mouth full of pancake, Cas smiled back with the happiest smile Dean had ever seen Cas wear.

“Seven more hours and we’ll be building igloos,” Dean teased. He wouldn’t tell Castiel where they were going. Again. “Dean, to my knowledge igloos, are made of snow and there isn’t even frost outside. I believe this could make it rather difficult to build snow dwellings,” Castiel said, confused. Dean just smirked and told Cas to wait and see.

A few more hours of Dean’s old rock music and talk about what to get Sam and Gabe for their third anniversary when Cas started to notice the frost growing up the windows of the Impala “Oh,” he said in awe of the pretty crystal flowers forming in front of his eyes, Dean and Cas had been together only a little longer than Sam and Gabe they would be celebrating their fourth anniversary in December. Dean thought about how nervous he was four years ago when he asked Cas to dinner, he couldn’t stop fidgeting and biting his lip. After a few months of that Dean got more comfortable with Cas and held his hand pecking him on the cheek occasionally by the end of their second year of dating they shared a room, phone plan and Mr. Fishy (Castiel insisted on having a goldfish when he saw an old fish tank in the bunker’s storage closet). Cas was everything to Dean.

"Here we are," Dean said as he parked the Impala in an empty rock area. Castiel jumped out of the car with excitement, he stopped and looked around in confusion. “Where are we, Dean,” Cas asked still confused. “Welcome to The Northwest Territories, Cas, where there is literally nothing except snow and rocks for miles,” Dean teased. Dean walked around to the trunk of the Impala and pulled out two sets of snow gear “gear up, Cas, it’s a bit chilly out today,” Dean said sarcastically. Dean started making bricks out of snow and piling them up, Cas caught on and started making messy blocks of snow. After about three long hours of igloo building, they were finished and started making themselves comfortable inside. After they had finished settling their snow fort’s interior Dean noticed that it was getting dark out. “Come on Cas, let’s go outside and lay in the snow,” Dean said as he ducked out of their makeshift home. “This seems like a bad idea seeing as it is negative thirty-three outside our igloo, Dean,” Castiel said worriedly. “It’ll be worth it trust me,” Dean reassured him. Dean slapped his gloves over Castiel’s eyes as soon as he ducked out of the igloo. “Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asked, very confused. “It’s a surprise. Come on,” Dean said leading Castiel around snow blocks to a patch of fluffy snow, “Alright, sit down.” Dean said Cas flopped over clumsily, “Now open your eyes!” Dean said as he sat down beside Cas. Cas blinked open his eyes and looked up, his mouth hung open in amazement. Dean watched the waves of green and purple reflecting off of Castiel’s sky blue eyes. Dean watched Cas stare at the northern lights. After an eternity of silence, Dean noticed Cas shivering, “Alright, definitely time to head back to the igloo, Cas,” Dean said as he helped Cas out of the snow. When they were finally comfortable in their snow home, Dean blew out the lamp he brought. They spent the rest of the night huddled together in their frozen paradise.

The next day Dean was ready to get out of the frozen desert. Cas and Dean loaded the Impala with their snowsuits and the lamp from the igloo. “So ready for 49 hours on the road,” Dean sighed, he loved driving and all but 49 hours was a lot it would take them three days to finally get to the next place on Dean’s list.

\---three days later---

Where are you two at right now? -S

Somewhere in Ontario, I’m taking Cas to Toronto and then we’ll drive through Chattahoochee national park on our way down South -D

Toronto, wow. Don’t let Cas wander too far the poor guy will get lost -S

He’s billions of years old give him a break, the farthest he’d wander is to the nearest pet store to pet the puppies -D

Oh gotta go, kick Gabe’s ass at Scrabble for me -D

“I guess we were closer than I thought,” Dean said as the huge city came into view.

Cas stepped out of the Impala almost getting run over by a taxi. Dean ran over with his worried boyfriend expression making sure Cas was in one piece and then telling him to stay close. Just in case, Dean held Cas’s hand the whole way to their hotel. Dean brought their bag full of clothes up to their room. When Dean got to their room he smirked: “Oh the irony.” Dean opened the door with the number 666 on it. Dean flopped down on the fluffy queen bed. Dean and Cas spent the first half of the day sleeping off the road trip and taking a shower to wash off the smell of gasoline. Then they started walking through downtown Toronto. They walked to a big art museum, Dean was a little bored but Castiel was having such a good time that he didn’t care. On the last day of their big city adventure Dean took Cas to a little restaurant he saw the day before, they shared a beer and got two burgers with all sorts of strange things on them. Cas and Dean both made faces at the avocados in their burgers. When they were done eating Dean lead Cas out of the restaurant and watched him stare at the bright lights of the city. “So, you’re not homesick yet?” Dean asked Cas who was still mesmerized by the city lights as they walked back to the Impala. “I am home,” Cas whispered. It took Dean a minute to understand what Castiel meant. He was home, when Cas was with Dean he was home.

Dean hated crossing the United States border only a little less than the Canadian border, there was yet another unsuccessful search of the Impala and some more questions that Dean professionally lied to. Then they were on the road again driving through New York, Pennsylvania, and Chattahoochee national park. Castiel was taken breathless by the beautiful forest that enveloped them. They drove all the way to Dallas without stopping. Dean was exhausted when they got there. “Sorry, Cas I gotta rest for a day. The last surprise will have to wait until tomorrow, then we’ll start driving back to the bunker,” Dean said, his voice was scratchy from lack of sleep. They slept through the rest of the night and most of the next day, completely wiped out from the last 31 hours in the car. 

After a quick supper at a local diner, Dean drove Cas out into the country and found a field to lay the blanket, they used in California, out. Dean and Cas talked and laughed over shared bottles of beer and soft kisses until the sun dipped under the horizon and Dean looked up and smiled. “Hey, Cas, look up.” Castiel’s eyes followed Dean’s gaze. The sky slowly got darker and Cas could see the first few pinpoints of light shining through the purple velvety sky, as the night progressed the stars got brighter and every few minutes Dean and Cas would stop talking to look at the waves of colour in the sky and the shining constellations. “So you like road trips,” Dean said quietly to Cas. “I love road trips, and you,” Cas whispered as he leaned towards Dean. Dean smiled and kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “I love you too.”


End file.
